


Prayers, Answered

by rosa_himmelblau



Series: Nuns in the casino [2]
Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Sometimes having nuns in the casino is a good thing.





	Prayers, Answered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmanderson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kmanderson).



Once the nuns were safely on the bus going back wherever they came from, Vinnie went upstairs. It was a little after seven, but he wasn't worried about being late; he'd been put in charge of the nuns, and obviously he couldn't leave until they were squared away.

Sonny didn't say anything about him being late; he let Vinnie in and handed him a beer. "Have a good time?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, it really wasn't so bad," Vinnie admitted. They hadn't treated him like a wayward schoolboy, they'd treated him like—well, like a tour guide who kept buying them drinks.

"Good. Good." Sonny was smiling at him.

"I learned some things," Vinnie said. "You know, you didn't have to give my brother all that green just to some prayers said for you; you've already got a whole phalanx of nuns doing it for free." He'd waited until Sonny was taking a drink because he wanted to see him choke on it.

Sonny didn't disappoint him. He spit his drink all over himself. Well, if Sonny wanted to play childish games, Vinnie knew a few of those himself.

"What?" Sonny asked. Vinnie handed him his handkerchief. 

"I had a long talk with Sister Anne. She likes the nickel slots, and she's very concerned about your immortal soul."

Sonny shook his head, turned to walk away from Vinnie. "So, you make your collections OK?"

"Yeah, fine, Charlie dropped off the money just like he was supposed to." Vinnie wasn't going to let himself be sidetracked. "Now, Sister Mary Grace doesn't like to gamble; she only comes for the margaritas. She only has two—well, except for today, when she had a third one, on you. In fact, all the sisters had an early dinner and drinks on you."

Sonny waved that away. "Fine, good, that's just what I wanted you to do."

"Sister Mary Grace isn't at all concerned with your immortal soul," Vinnie went on. "She's sure that it's perfectly safe, because you're far too nice a man to have done any of the things they write about you in the paper."

"Great, if I ever need a character witness, you be sure to give her a call. You wanna have dinner downstairs or go someplace else for a change?"

"Downstairs is fine. Only you ought'a know that the other sisters think Sister Mary Grace is a little . . . gullible. You might be a very nice man, but your soul definitely needs praying for. Not that any of them hold it against you. In fact, I'd say a few of them—"

"Are you about done?" Sonny asked. Vinnie knew Sonny didn't like being teased, and he knew why. Vinnie had an older brother, too.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good. I'm glad you had a good time. Next month, you be sure to be down there to meet them. Bus gets in about eleven." That was the most important thing to know about a casino: the house always wins. And that went for its owner, too.

 

They had a nice dinner, and afterward they went back to Vinnie's place because Sonny preferred they have sex in Vinnie's bed.

Vinnie decided not to argue about the whole nun thing, not to even bring it up again, because he knew there was no point. Nun duty wasn't a punishment; a punishment he might be able to talk his way out of, or find some other way to get Sonny to let him off the hook. No, this was Sonny's idea of the best joke in the world, and he'd like it even more if he thought Vinnie really didn't want to do it.

They messed around for a while. Sonny's idea of foreplay could most adequately be described as a cross between ravishment and high school wrestling. Sonny loved the struggle, as long as they were both playing the same game.

With Sonny's hands and mouth and—well, everything, all over Vinnie, the last thing on Vinnie's mind was nun duty. If he'd been thinking about anything at all beyond getting more of Sonny's skin against his, Vinnie would have said that it was the last thing on Sonny's mind.

He had Sonny's dick in his mouth, and Sonny was talking to him, voice low, words full of lust-laden fondness. Nothing he was saying was anything, really, it was just the stuff you said to amp things up, a little fuel for the fire. Vinnie was in an easy sex haze, only slightly paying attention. Sonny's words were for himself more than Vinnie.

And then something filtered in. "Look at you. You're perfect to look after the nuns. You could fucking be a choirboy."

What? Vinnie tried to ask, but he couldn't really say anything. He pulled back from Sonny, making Sonny whimper a little. "What?"

"What?" Sonny asked innocently—if you could ever apply that word to Sonny. He did seem genuinely puzzled.

"What is it with you and the nuns?" Vinnie asked.

Sonny was trying to focus his eyes. "What? I'm just glad to finally have somebody working for me I can trust with 'em. Can you imagine me sending Tony down to play chaperone to a bunch'a nuns?"

Vinnie had to laugh. "Well, do me a favor, quit talking about them. It's a real mood killer."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want."

 

But afterward, when they were both trying to get their breathing under control again, Sonny said, "You're going to have to go to Mass, you know. And confession."

"Hey, you're here too, you know," Vinnie said. "I didn't do this by myself."

"No! I mean before Tuesday next month. They're gonna ask."

Vinnie thought about saying he could always lie, but it wasn't like Sonny was unfamiliar with the concept of lying. "Is that why you wanted me to take over this gig, so you could quit going to Mass?"

"I haven't been to Mass in years," Sonny said, as though he was an idiot.

"They why do I have to go?"

Sonny just shrugged. "Take the day off. Spend some time with your family."

Vinnie thought about hitting him. Instead he said, "If you're expecting me to really turn into a choirboy—"

"Nah." And did Sonny sound disappointed? "But you can go to Mass. It'll make your mom happy, too, and your brother."

"Sonny, my brother's the priest. You want me to confess to him about this?"

"About what?" Sonny asked, and then he laughed. "Can you imagine Patty doin' something like this?"

At first Vinnie thought Sonny meant the same this he'd been talking about, and he almost said he didn't **want** to imagine that—and why would Sonny **want** him to? Then he realized Sonny was talking about Patrice sending one of his employees to Mass so he could be the proper escort for a cluster of nuns. "No, Sonny, I can't imagine that," Vinnie said. "You're a shoo-in to get the whole nun-vote in this year's election."

 

Vinnie did go to Mass. He even went to confession, though he didn't confess everything. He didn't mention the nuns to Pete.

 

_one month later_

When Vinnie made his Tuesday morning check-in, he found an unpleasant surprise waiting for him. "Frank wants to talk to you," Lifeguard said, and before Vinnie could ask why, Frank got on the phone and told him he wanted to see him, ASAP.

"What for?" Vinnie asked.

"We'll discuss it in person," Frank said, and told him when and where he wanted to meet him. Vinnie would have bet anything he was being a hard ass for no good reason. Vinnie wasn't supposed to see his field director unless there was an emergency, but apparently Frank lived in a constant state of emergency, because Frank was weird.

Vinnie took a deep breath. "Well, Frank, I can't be there."

"You what?" Alpha dog wasn't happy.

Vinnie looked at his watch. He needed to get off the phone, he had nuns to schmooze. "Sorry, Frank, I don't have time to talk. I can't keep the nuns waiting." He hadn't told Frank about the nuns, so this announcement got him the dumbfounded silence he'd been looking for. Vinnie knew he should quit while he was ahead and hang up, but he couldn't do it. Hearing how Francis Xavier McPike reacted to nuns in the casino was irresistible.

"Did you say nuns?" Frank asked, and Vince heard Uncle Mike in the background echo the word nuns.

"Yeah, nuns. They come to the casino the second Tuesday of the month, and it's part of my job to make sure they have a good time."

"Do I want to know what that means?" Frank asked. Uncle Mike was still trying to get information from Frank, who wasn't giving him any.

"It means I put on my best suit, I smile a lot, and I buy them drinks and dinner. And I tell them how much Sonny wishes he could be there, but he's got business to take care of."

"You're going to hell for this, you know that, right? Lying to nuns?" Frank sounded utterly outraged by this, which just made Vinnie want to laugh.

"Frank, if you go to hell for lying to nuns, I've been damned since the first grade."

"You can't be damned until you're Confirmed," Frank said, which was unnecessary, but true. "You aren't considered to have reached the age of reason."

"Did you want to talk to me so we could discuss theology? Jeez, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" And, apparently to Uncle Mike, "I'll tell you later—I'm on the phone here, in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Look, I can't keep the nuns waiting—"

"We need a meet!" Frank said again, only this time Vince was ready for him.

"Yeah? Well, if you want one today, put on your habit and your wimple and come down on the bus. You can even have a nice dinner, on Sonny's dime. I'll introduce you as Sister Mary Aggravation." And Vince hung up, knowing Frank wouldn't risk calling him back. Before the dial tone, Vinnie heard Uncle Mike ask Frank about the nuns one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> kmanderson asked what happened at 7:00, when Vinnie went to have dinner with Sonny after spending the afternoon playing host to a bunch of nuns in the Royal Diamond.


End file.
